Sonic and the Crystal Opal Guardian
by ThornBeak
Summary: When Sonic and his firends meet a Cat named Shivra, who is on a mission to collect emotions,they form a team of almost all the Sonic characters. Rated teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Nowhere

**Nowhere**

"Where am I?" A brown and cream colored Ocelot said a wind pushing her backward a couple of steps. Her green eyes focused in the dark and she looked over green rolling hills. "This isn't right…" She said in a mere whisper, eyes narrowing. She muttered a couple curses before leaping into the air her agility and strength allowing her to land on the top of the next hill. She looked over the wide planes before her. "It's a start." She muttered as the wind tugged at an amethyst crystal around her neck. She grabbed it and held it to her heart. "This will do." She said pleasantly as the amethyst changed to a deep green emerald, matching her eyes. The jagged crystal changed back to its purple as the cat looked over the hills scrutinizing the scenery. She chuckled, but her crystal turned a deep red. "Stop that." She commanded and the color died away leaving an empty clear crystal. She took another leap into the air landing even closer. "I'll just take a look around." She said as she sprang again and flipped in the air before letting an ice flow catch her out of her left hand; the moon light shone making the ice sparkle before it disappeared back into her right hand.


	2. Chapter 2: New faces

**New Faces**

The feline made her way across plains and hills until she reached a mountain which had a town nestled down in the low valley. It had been a week since she had arrived in this erratic world.

_**Cyber City: Welcome **_A large blinking sign read in Gold in Blue.

"Time to pay a visit." She said and stopped out of the cities limits. She walked into the roughly new cyber-based city, all kinds of lights radiating off of the buildings. She stepped through the street holding her purple crystal to her neck. She caught a glimpse of herself in a reflective window. She had on black slacks and a dark brown tube top; this complemented the cream, brown, and almost yellow spots on her fur. She looked down at her feet which fit into black high-heeled pumps. She worked on softening her eyes before entering a jewelry shop.

"Ummm…let's see, I want that one." A pink hedgehog in a pink dress was standing at the counter as an impatient manager tapped his foot. "No…wait… That one."

"May I suggest…" The large red bird with thin spectacles, the manager, tried to cut in.

"Wait, I definitely want **that** one." She pointed to a large light blue bracelet. The jeweler picked it up and handed it to her as she dropped coins into his hand. She placed it beside a gold one already on her arm. Smiling she turned and brushed past the feline at the door, their eyes meeting briefly. She gave the ocelot a quick smile and walked out of the door without a second glance.

"May I help you?" The manager's somber voice inquired as the cat stepped forward. She removed the necklace from around her neck and placed it on the counter before him.

"If you can break this I will give you any shards of it you want." The feline's alto silver voice cut the air like a knife.

"Name?" The jeweler /manager asked as he ruffled his feathers.

"Shivra Feline." Shiva answered as her heart skipped a beat, hoping for the best.

"I'm sorry!" The jeweler called out after her. Shiva had replied that everything would be okay, but in leaving the store she had a horrible scowl on her face.

_Of course he would not be able to destroy it…what was I thinking!_ The cat thought solemnly marching down another street the crystal radiating red against her chest. She rubbed her hands together and her tail twitched back and forth in frustration. The sun had risen already and it was about two o'clock when she found a hover car. Quickly she paid a small fee and slammed her foot on the gas pedal.


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**Thoughts**

The feline speed through the tunnels and roads like lightning, she loved speed it was a break from always being careful, this allowed her to be risky and get a kick of adrenaline. Not watching as she dodged vehicles and robots she began to think about her life. True, she could not remember anything after she had arrived here a week ago, but it still helped to try to remember any scrap of information.

_For all I know I'm not even from this place, or time period_. She thought. _I took me a week to get use to this world of technology and robots. It kills me to not even know how or why I got here._

"Hey watch it!" A loud voice yelled. Shivra slammed on her breaks smoke rising around her as she stopped hitting the back off a hover-car in front of her. She looked up into angry purple eyes. A red echidna was scowling at her. "What do you think you are doing?" He yelled. The Ocelot stared back at him and seemed too calm.

"Is everything okay back there?"A lighter voice called. Shivra got out of her car and inspected the damage. An orange fox had gotten out too, followed by a blue hedgehog and the echidna. "Well, not much, just a small dint. "The orange fox said in his higher pitched voice. The ocelot coughed as she inhaled smoke. She keeled over forward as her cough thickened and two hands caught her.

"Are you okay?" The blue hedgehog asked. She tried to push him away but he didn't budge until she had finished. She stood up and felt some water well up inside of her as her ice melted in order to clear her throat. The cat whipped her mouth and shook the blue hedgehog off wiping off her clothes. "Better?" He asked stepping away.

"Yes." She said icily and turned away.

"Wait. You're just going to leave, look at what you did!" The echidna said a fire in his eyes.

"Here" She tossed five gold coins over her back and the blue hedgehog caught them. "For the trouble." She turned and began inspecting her own vehicle which now lay pitifully against the ground. She tried to pull it up but found she didn't have the strength.

"Let's go before she runs into us again." Knuckles the red echidna suggested.

"We can't just take her money; her damage is far greater than ours." Miles Tails the orange fox said watching as the cat found a jack and tried to prop up her hover-car only getting it a foot from the ground she lay down on the pavement and crawled under it.

"Tails is right." Sonic the blue Hedgehog said.

"I'm not helping that ungrateful feline." Knuckles said.

"Come on buddy, it is apparent you like her, she does look a little like Rouge." Sonic smiled as Knuckles blushed and shook his head.

"Like her! Now we have to fix this stupid thing." He said pointing at their vehicle.

"Just kidding, come on the sooner we fix it the sooner you can get back to the Master Emerald." Sonic said and with a huff Knuckles went over and lifted the cat's car up off of the jack. The ocelot jerked up at the sound and hit her head on the top of the craft. She fell over backwards and watched as the red echidna tried not to laugh resulting in a coughing chuckle. She scowled as the fox looked under and pulled out a wrench before tinkering with the engine. She stood up wiping her clothes off as the hedgehog came to stand beside her. "How's it coming Tails?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Okay, Sonic…I think." The fox replied his voice muffled by the machinery.

"I can take care of myself." Shivra said coolly.

"So much for gratitude." The echidna said.

"Knock it off Knuckles. Are you okay?" The one called Sonic asked. I carefully nodded while logging all of their names into my memory. Tails reappeared.

"I don't have the tools to fix this." He said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it." Sonic said.

"Well, if Tails can't fix it we won't need it." Knuckles said throwing the hover-car onto the side of the road where it would be picked up for scrap metal. "So let's get a move on." He said walking back to their vehicle.

"What's your name?" Tails asked.

"Shivra." The Ocelot said flatly.

"Interesting name." Sonic said.

"So is Sonic."Shivra said in return. He smiled. "Hey Tails, think we could give her a lift." Knuckles turned around in a flash, watching.

"Sure, if she wants it." Tails said. Knuckles tried to force a smile. Shivra laughed.

"That's alright. Remember? I can take care of myself." She leapt into the air and landed on a platform of ice skating away with grace above the skyscrapers and over the mountain. The three watched until she was totally gone.

"Not even a thank you." Knuckles said. Sonic jumped into the hovercraft and waited for Knuckles to climb into the back and Tails to take the driver's seat before they shot off in the distance.

"Follow her." Sonic said lazily. Knuckles glanced at him. "Or not." Tails looked over at his best friend. In a flash Sonic had jumped from the car and taken off up the mountain.

"Were following him aren't we?" Knuckles sighed. Tails pressed a large red button and their hover craft took off into the air, wings expanding from it into Tails' new, Tornado GS. Soon their craft was a plane and Knuckles strapped himself in as Tails hit another button and their back thrusts pushed them forward over the mountain.

Shivra saw the blue hedgehog as he cleared the mountain; she fell into the trees below and took off running. Her crystal glowed amethyst again and she quickly stifled it making no noise except for breathing as she leapt onto a branch and began climbing from tree to tree as fast as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple of Sorrow

**Temple of Sorrow**

Shivra saw it, up ahead a stair case leading underground. The only reason it caught her eyes was because of the two large red robots outside of it that seemed to be keeping guard. She walked into the clearing and they immediately began to fire at her. She jumped up and landed in-between them and they shot themselves to smithereens. She crouched and entered the dark tunnel her cat eyes focusing in the dark. She made no sound and heard a ruffling and chuckle as she reached the bottom. A large man dressed in red, black, and yellow, with a huge nose and horribly large mustache was looking at a small piece of crystal. His dark blue glasses glinted in a fire light that he had lit near the altar. Two more robots were down here too. Shivra silently remained in the shadows as the man snapped on a glove. Shivra willed her crystal to remain still and clear as she inched around s pillar; still in shadow.

Eggman could not believe his luck, he had stumbled upon these temples in a project he was doing to, again, collect all of the chaos emeralds, but he had found something almost better. These emotion crystals all fit together in one piece; though he had not yet found the first piece, to which all eight attached, he had found the Temple of Sorrow. These crystals contained powerful emotions which could allow a person all the knowledge of the world letting himself be able to find every single chaos emerald.

"At last, I Eggman will have my first piece of the crystal opal." He reached out and plucked the small gem from its pedestal. It shined a sapphire blue before dying away and becoming clear. Shivra shivered as her necklace turned black emanating a small wave of energy. She tried to resist but fear began to creep into her system.

A hand was laid upon her shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream, fear totally rippling from her body, but another hand covered her mouth and she felt herself be urged further into the shadows. She closed her mouth making sure her sharp teeth pierced the hand. The hand leapt away and she whirled around silently to face a black and red hedgehog. He held a finger to his lips and then leaned in close to her.

"Are you the holder of the Crystal Opal?" He asked. The ocelot nodded and he reached out toward her necklace. She let him take it in his hand and realized how much he looked like Sonic. He held it squinting his eyes, finally satisfied, he let go and stood up, he backed up against the wall, and leaned against it looking off towards Eggman. Then Sonic entered.

"Eggman! I should have known you would have a part in this." He said and Shivra inched toward the same pillar she had been against before.

"How nice of you to join me, but I am afraid I must be leaving." Eggman said in his sinister voice.

"Not with that chaos…wait a minute…that's not a chaos emerald."

"Exactly, now you may leave me on my way, I am treasure hunting; this is no concern of yours." Eggman's voice was hopeful but he dropped the crystal back onto the altar. Shivra moved closer to the altar.

"I'm afraid I can't just let you waltz in and take someone else's property." Sonic said with a laugh.

"Very well." Eggman said gravely. "Robots get him." He pointed at Sonic and the two robots sprang into action shielding Eggman and heading for Sonic. Sonics' speed amazed Shivra as he zoomed around them before smashing them to bits. Shivra snuck around behind Eggman and grabbed the gem it glowed faintly but she shoved it into a pocket in her pants. She spun around and made it into the shadows as Eggman saw the gem was missing. "What have you done with my crystal?" He yelled searching the altar.

Knuckles and Tails entered.

"Eggman!" They both yelled. Of course, right then, the altar shrank down into the ground. Eggman jumped away and sprinted toward the stair way. Everyone else watched in disbelief.

"Happy trails!" Eggman called sinisterly as the stairwells entrance closed trapping them inside. The back wall opened and Sonic looked around.

"Shivra! I know you are in here!" He called. Shivra left the shadows with a fleeting glace back to the other hedgehog who stared back at her still leaning against the wall.

"How did you?" Tails began.

"Look, I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this; I didn't think you would follow me." Shivra's voice was her silver alto. She dropped her tough girl ethos as she spoke, knowing it might take them days to get out of here. "I wish you would not have come, this is going to be so much more difficult now, having to get all five of us out of here." She looked at them and they glanced at each other.

"You mean four? Right?" Tails asked counting the four of them again.

"She said five didn't she." The hedgehog behind her said emerging from the shadows.

"Shadow!" The three of them yelled taking defensive positions.

"Relax; I'm not here to hurt anyone." He said smiling a little.

"Who are you guys?" Shivra could not help her cry. She was so confused at the moment.

"Aquatint's." Shadow said coolly.

"Let's just say we have encountered each other enough, him, and that character, Eggman." Knuckles said as he, Tails, and Sonic loosened up.

"So…why are you here?" Tails asked Shadow. Shadow smirked.

"I was helping Eggman, but when he found out about the crystal opal, he only read half of the translation."


	5. Chapter 5: Tears for things

**Tears for Things**

"All Eggman had to read was that these emotion crystals could gain you the knowledge and power of the world before he was hooked enough to find them. I wanted them for my own reasons…Until I saw what he was translating. I couldn't read it but I bet she can." He pointed at Shivra. She thought for a minute as Shadow pulled out a role of paper. He handed it to her.

_If I can't read it I will tell them I lost my memory, and that the only thing I know is that I am the holder of the Crystal Opal_. She thought. _Well that and my name_… She took a deep breath and looked down at the printed copy of an old parchment. She scrutinized the letters and symbols, and then it came to her.

_"Listen close."_ She said in a mystic like voice and they gathered around her.

"_Listen close. To a tale of a man, who sought only to lose his emotions. He once was a rich man of high degree who wanted his own castle and kingdom, until he met a young lady fair to whom he planned to marry. She was from the valley of Darom, a small little town. He wished for her hand in marriage and so sought after her heart. She too fell in love with this man and they soon planed a wedding. But on the eve of the day of their wedding, she became sickly and ill. And in the next morning she passed away leaving her soon-to-be husband almost a widower. He could feel nothing but pain and then desired to give up all of his emotions. He found an opal, a clear crystal, a ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, onyx, a topaz, a sard, an amethyst, and some rose quarts. Taking the crystal and opal he fused the stones together. Then he smashes the other gemstones into pieces taking the smallest and infusing them with another piece of crystal. He then divided his emotions into the pieces of the crystal and fused them all together into a clear piece which made perfect cube. However, this process left him an empty shell and he died then and there from the nothingness that filled him."_

_"Upon his death the creation shattered. Dividing into nine pieces all equally shaped. The pieces laid upon the same spot for numbers of years, until Diaz found them. He was a wise creature and realized that if these were put back together they would ensure their master with knowledge of the universe and power to overtake any world. Nobly he built nine hidden temples around his world. Eight dedicated to the different emotions, the last made to hold the Crystal Opal which had no emotion to it. Then he found an orphan child just as wise as he and she was willing to guard the Crystal Opal."_

_"But, after this discovery many searched for this priceless object, because of the power and knowledge it offered. When the Temple of Emotions, as was called the temple of the crystal opal, was destroyed when found, the orphan girl fled into the world laying a spell upon the piece to remain in the hands of her decedents. She disguised the piece as a necklace before settling down herself. She passed it to her daughter, and that daughter to the next, and so on until today. Whoever's hand it may be in let it be known the spell also contained a curse. When the time comes that evil preys upon these stones they will be united by their guardian. However…"_ Shivra paused for a mere second. _"However, when the time comes the guardian must give up some of her own emotions to govern these and to finally break the spell so that the emotions may rest in peace and the world may become peaceful again."_ They all 

stared at her as her necklace glowed purple softly as she read. It died away to its transparent state leaving her in shock.

"So you will have to give up some emotions?" Shadow said.

"I guess." Shivra stammered.

"Don't worry, I bet there is a way to break that curse. We'll all help you find the rest and change this prophecy. Besides I've changed a prophecy before…I think…" Sonic said with a smile and a wink.

"Okay…" Shivra said trying to pick up her emotions to feel happy. The crystal fluttered green before the color died away.

"Hey, I know we have just met, but we will get through this, as friends." Sonic said and he stuck out his hand. Shivra shook it with a smile before turning to face the parchment again reading the last lines they way they were actual written…

_However, the guardian will have to give up her life and die for peace to be restored to the world…_


	6. Chapter 6: Inside the Temple of Sorrow

**Inside to Temple of Sorrow**

"Now what?" Knuckles asked looking around.

"Well, we go in." Shivra said quietly.

"You're crazy!" Knuckles said in disbelief.

"Probably." She agreed. "But I have collected four, now five of these emotion crystals. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." Shivra lead the way into the temple. The other four looked at each other.

"Should we follow her?" Shadow asked.

"She is the only one who knows how to get out of here." Tails pointed out. "Even though we don't know her, she is the only person we can rely on right now."

"Why? We could speed and muscle are way through." Knuckles suggested. Tails shook his head.

"Did you guys even listen to the translation? It said she was a descendent of the girl who was first given the Crystal Opal."

"So." Shadow said.

"So," Tails continued. "she knows the temples traps better than any of us because of her heritage, plus she has experience." Tails finished turning to follow Shivra. "And if you guys need another reason it is four against one." Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles exchanged glances before following Tails into the Temple. Shivra was already in the next room. A round circular room with a pillar in the center. She put her left hand against her forehead to think, rubbing her temples. The others soon were in behind her.

"There's no way out." Knuckles pointed out obviously.

"What now?" Sonic asked looking at Shivra who had sat on the floor.

"I forgot to combine the new stone." She muttered. She pulled out the shard of crystal and held it up to the triangular shaped piece already there. The necklace lifted from her throat even with her eyes, it then glowed white, than purple, followed by red, than green, than black, and finally blue. More of the crystal was completed, that was obvious as the light died down. However, the sapphire color was still there as the crystal thudded against her neck. Shivra kept her eyes closed the whole time, waiting. A tear rolled down her cheek silently as a doorway opened to their left. She wiped the tear away and opened her eyes. She felt immense sorrow; it cooled her body and made her cold inside. She shivered slightly before leading the way out of the room. The pain was great and her eyes welled up with tears and she fought to keep them back. The salt began to sting her eyes and she let the thick droplets roll down her face.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked looking around at Shivra as she collapsed on the floor in tears.

"I'm…I'm…I'm fine." She finally managed.

"You don't sound like it." Sonic said. And as Shadow tried to pull her to her feet she stayed limp collapsing back to the floor.

"I promise. I…" She broke into a fit of tears.

"Everything's okay guys." Tails said and they all looked around at him, except for Shivra who began sniffing and coughing. "I think I figured it out. She has to live through this guy's emotion or the emotion itself every time she fuses the stone back to its original place." Comprehension dawned on the others faces. "So because the sapphire is sorrow, she is feeling all the emotions sorrow contains."

"That makes sense." Knuckles said glad to finally understand Tails' information.

"So, when does it stop?" Shadow asked Tails. Tails shrugged.

"About now." Shivra said sniffling while she regained her weight on wobbly legs. She held onto the wall until she was fully capable of controlling herself. "But this isn't the end at all." She said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Each temple is made to play off of an emotion; you can only cross through the temple if the crystal piece has found its place. Since I have endured the Sorrow out path will now open, but…Diaz was smart, smarter than any other person on this earth, he made these temples in order for only those who could overcome their emotions to make it through." She shuddered for a minute. "So far I have been through, hope, rage, joy, and fear. Each temple tries to make you remain with it forever because only the crystal opal would allow someone passage through."

"So it ensured no one could run away with the crystal." Sonic said.

"Or for it to fall into the hands of evil." Tails continued.

"So this temple will try to make us so upset about leaving that we won't want to leave." Knuckles said.

"Or something like that." Shivra finished.

"What was it like in the other temples?" Shadow asked.

"Horrible. I…I was weak when I encountered the hope piece, I was stuck in there for a week until I was so starved that the spell wore off and I was driven to find a way out. The rage temple was somewhat easier it only took me five days, which was after a whole day of subduing the crystal. Tails was right about it being the man's emotions. Apparently his rage after losing his love was so great; I could not control it fully until the third day. Then came joy…I stayed there a whole week too, I was so happy…The same thing basically happened in there as what happened in the hope temple, then came fear." The four guys leaned in. "That only took me four days to get out of." She said in a rush.

"How long do you expect us to take to get out of here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I am hoping with all of us here that we get out in a day, at least." She said her crystal glowing a magnificent purple.

"I'm holding you to that." Knuckles muttered as they all surged into the next hallway to their right.

"What should we be expecting?" Shadow asked.

"Anything…and everything." Shivra answered.

"Wow." Sonic said as they entered a gigantic circular room with a lake full of rapids, beginning and ending with a waterfall.

"How is it that there are two waterfalls?" Tails asked staring at the two hundred foot waterfalls which both began from the ceiling and fell into rapids below.

"I told you to expect anything." Shivra said. "It's a spell."

"I hate water." Shadow and Sonic said together.

"You don't like water?" Shivra said hiding a smile with her hand. "Why?" She stifled a giggle.

"I…I can't swim." Sonic answered. Shivra had a small fit of giggles. She quickly walked toward the harsh rapid and walked up and down the thousand square foot room. "Here." She said firmly and the rest came over toward her. "This is where the currents meet; it will be the easiest to cross." Sonic stared over the rapids which stretched along the whole room. Across from them about 50 strokes away was a narrow strip of land and a doorway. Shivra stuck her foot in the water and watched as the rapids did not seem to affect it. "Ha!" She exclaimed. "The spells fault is here." Tails looked at it and began spinning his two tails faster and faster. He flew off to the other side and landed. Shivra climbed into the water and swam easily through the, what looked to be, quick rapids. With a graceful freestyle she soon reached the other side.

"Come one guys!" Tails yelled. Knuckles dove in where Shivra had been and quickly stroked across the lake of rapids. Sonic and Shadow stared at them unmoving.

"I'll get them." Shivra said and dove back in to swim across. "Grab my arm." Sonic grabbed her right arm. "You too." Shadow grabbed her left. "Okay. Shadow step in front of me, Sonic right behind me." They did so. "Hold on and don't let go." They grasps tightened. "Boys." Shivra muttered as they were all lifted onto a platform of ice. In a flash they had skated to the other side. They both let go and entered the next doorway quickly as soon as their feet touched the ground.

"Come on slow pokes!" Sonic called. Shivra shook her head.

"Want to take back that 'only one day' statement now." Knuckles asked.

"Maybe." Shivra concluded as they all followed through the next door way. They entered a deserted room, just as large as the last one. "Oh, no." Shivra said. "I didn't think it would be this soon." She said her voice shaking.

"What would be this soon?" Knuckles asked. A large screech echoed through their ears and a huge discolored bird came from the ceiling.

"That." Shivra said quietly.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Apparently it's a bird." Shadow said as the thing screeched again.

"It's more than a bird, it's a machine." Shivra said and everyone saw its red eye narrow like a camera on Shivra. Before anyone could react it swooped down and hit Shivra against a wall. They all felt a sinking feeling of sadness hit the pit of their stomachs. "I'm hopeless! Useless! I can't even recall a stupid memory!"Shivra sobbed sinking onto her knees. Sonic looked around and saw Tails had done the same as Shivra.

"I'm sorry I never help enough!" He cried. Knuckles was tearing up and so was Shadow.

"Are you guys really crying?" Sonic asked.

"No!" Knuckles yelled. "I just need a breather." He sat down furiously wiping tears from his eyes.

"I have something in my eyes!" Shadow said turning away. Sonic watched as the bird circled above them watching closely, noticing nothing was happening to Sonic.

"Come on, bet you can't catch me!" Sonic said taunting the bird. He took off and felt the sorrow leave his body. It was a spell. "Ha! Is that all you got!" He yelled again. The bird screeched and spun around diving for Shivra again. Sonic ran faster that light grabbing Shivra and watching as the bird smashed into the wall. "Stay here." He commanded. Shivra just kept crying as he set her by Tails. He spun into a ball and smashed into the bird, straight through the neck. The bird gave a final cry before going limp. Shivra and Tails helped each other to their feet, still sobbing. Shadow and Knuckles seemed to be getting better, but Shivra and Tails were worse. They walked through another open doorway and Tails began drying his tears, Shivra still getting worse. It took Knuckles and Shadow to support her while Tails walked beside Sonic. "Hey look!" Sonic called happily. They all looked at him s he ran off to the caves exit.

"He'll be a great asset to our team, if he can resist the spells." Shivra coughed out. Sonic was back in a flash.

"The end is right up ahead, come on!" Sonic said as he ran ahead and Tails flew up in the air. Knuckles and Shadow still helped Shivra through the passageway. "Come on slowpokes!" He said stopping in front of Shivra this time. Her face was looking at the floor in front of her. "Come on Shivra you can move faster hat that!" And her reflex was. She let go of Shadow and grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her eye level before he could react.

"Look, I just went through torment back there! So… SHUT UP!" She let go of Sonic and her support on Knuckles standing up straight and walking slowly toward the sunlight.

"Okay!" Sonic said running past Shivra into the sunlight. Shivra growled.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Shadow said coolly.

"Me neither." Knuckles agreed. Shivra stepped outside into the outskirts of the forest. The trees were thinner and the sun shone through brightly. She flung her arms out and her crystal glowed blue before dying away to be clear in the sunlight.

"It is so much better out here." She said.

"Sonic!" A harsh voice cried as a flash of pink whirled through the trees making Shivra's crystal turn onyx as she jumped into the air only to land in the nearest tree, hugging a branch tightly. Shivra stared down at the pink hedgehog she had made eye contact with in Cyber city as she hugged Sonic tightly.


	7. Chapter 7: More Friends

**More Friends**

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked pushing away from Amy as she kept a tight grip on him.

"You really didn't expect to get rid of me that fast did you? Love can never be separated for long." She cooed. Shivra's crystal went from its onyx to emerald as she laughed in her head, if anything this was good payback for Sonic not suffering in the Temple.

"Amy!" Sonic said miserably trying to run away. Shivra could not help a small chuckle as she leapt from the branches.

"Were you scared?" Shadow chuckled and Shivra scowled forcing her emotions to neutral again.

"Wait a minute, I know you!" Amy said finally releasing Sonic.

"Wait…you two have met?" Knuckles asked.

"Briefly." Shivra replied shortly. "I passed her on her way out of a jewelry shop where she bought that." Shivra pointed at the large light blue bracelet on her arm. "I'm Shivra." She added holding out her hand politely.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you!" Amy said shaking Shivra's hand and catching sight of the crystal around her neck. "Wow." She said in awe as it caught the light just right. "How much did that cost?" Amy asked pointing at the necklace.

"Actually…" Shivra started.

"She told us it cost a fortune." Sonic cut in.

"Wait a minute…"Shivra started again.

"Yeah, actual she said it was beyond any payment." Tails cut in.

"But who cares, it's pretty but…"Knuckles started.

"Hold Up!" Shivra shouted. Pushing the guys away from her. "Can't I tell her?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" Amy asked staring at everyone.

"Now you've done it…" Knuckles muttered.

"Look, Amy, I did not buy this there. I have had this since I was a child…" She told Amy all about the prophecy (except for the part about the death thing), about the crystal opal, and everything she could remember about the last two weeks.

"Oh…you could have just told me in the first place!" Amy said.

"I know." Shivra said. "But someone…" She shot a glance at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "…would not let me." She smiled at Amy and her crystal glowed an emerald green.

"Well, now that I know…I want to help!" Amy said happily.

"No!" The guys cried out.

"Oh be quiet!" Shivra snapped and they fell silent.

"I wish I had that kind of talent." A mysterious deep alto voice said from above them.

"Oh no." Knuckles said as a black and white cat with two bat wings emerged from the tree tops wearing a black out fit with a pink heart over her chest.

"Who are you?" Shivra asked. Intrigued slightly.

"Names Rouge." The cat said mysteriously.

"I guess you know them, and myself, by now." Shivra said and the two cats smiled at each other as if talking with their eyes.

"How could I let a beauty like that not catch my attention." She said pointing to the crystal. "Glad someone else has taste for gems." She finished and Shivra smiled.

By the time all of this had taken place twilight was dimming into dusk.

"We should set up a camp." Sonic suggested.

"Sounds good." Amy agreed.

"Let's build a fire." Tails suggested.

"Fire?" Shivra said, but no one paid attention as her crystal turned onyx. Having ice powers gave her a deadly fear of fire.

"Yeah. I'll get the logs, Tails and Shivra go get some kindling." Knuckles said. Tails rushed off and Shivra walked after him.

"You look over there." He pointed to his left. "I'll be over here if you need me." He said pointing right. Shivra glance over and calmed her emotions to hopeful so a light purple guided her way.

"Okay…just some sticks…I can do that." She said faintly seeing a bunch of them laying under an old mossy log. Shivra tried to pull the sticks out but they would not budge. She scratched away some moss to get a grip on the log and pulled in every direction, but it never budged. She thought about lifting it on ice, but then she would just freeze the kindling and that would never help a fire. "Come on you stupid thing. Move!" She said in a hushed sharp tone her crystal opal glowing a ruby red.

"Need help?" A voice asked.

"Whaa…Ahh!" Shivra exclaimed as a silver hedgehog levitated the log in a blue and green fog-like glow. Shivra ran not knowing the hedgehog by sight. She flew past Tails on ice and he whisked around.

"Shivra!" He yelled. "Oh well, maybe she's done." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I scared your friend." A familiar voice said in front of Tails. He looked up into Silver's amber eyes.

"Yeah, wouldn't surprise me." He said with a laugh.

"Oh my goodness!" Shivra yelled. "Tails!" She turned back around and skated back to Tails. "Tails!" she called.

"Shivra!" He said the hedgehog right next to him.

"Tails look out!" She said grabbing him. The hedgehog laughed. "What's so funny!" She snapped, spinning around and holding out her hand to freeze the creature.

"Shivra, it's okay, this is Silver, he's from the future." Tails said.

"You can't be serious." Shivra said with a groan.

"I am." Tails said.

"Sorry." Shivra said letting her guard down. "I'm a little protective." She said.

"That's a good thing." Silver said a little too seriously.

"Okay…" Shivra sighed. She began picking up more kindling. "Shall we head back, I think we have enough." She said serenely, her gem remaining clear.

They arrived back at camp, Shivra ahead of the other two.

"What took so long?" Shadow asked.

"We found someone." Shivra said a little darkly. Everyone looked around as Silver stepped through the trees into their clearing.

"Silver! What's up!" Sonic asked and everyone broke into a conversation except for Shivra. She set up the kindling and watched as they started the fire. While everyone sat around the fire warming themselves Shivra remained farther away.

"I do have a reason for being here besides to see you." Silver said quietly. Shivra's ears perked up and her tail twitched behind her. Rouge glanced back at her smiling. The smile said: _Eavesdropping?_ Shivra's stare said: _Of course!_ Rouge's smile widened and she turned back to look at Silver.

"I have bad news." He began. "Something's wrong in the future. One moment peace reigned and the next we were thrown into chaos." He looked at the ground. "Blaze stayed to keep an eye on it…but… I fear for what happened here, something changed from the normal."

"Eggman." Sonic said automatically. And another explanation of Shivra and the prophecy, and the crystal opal came into play.

"That would explain it, if it is the cause." Silver said uneasily. Shivra's crystal glowed a light blue before dying away. Something upset her about the way he said that.

"That's enough information for one night." Rouge said. "I'm going to sleep, see you guys latter." She flew up into the air.

"I'll go to sleep too." Shivra said faintly.

"Wait." Sonic said as she turned around. Shivra held in a breath. "Could you at least put out the fire." He asked.

"Yeah." She said dousing it with ice before leaving the clearing.


	8. Chapter 8: Nights Awarness

**Night's Awareness**

Shivra sat awake her eyes glinting in the crescent moons soft glow. She had picked a far off tree and sat in the crook of a thick mid-way branch waiting for sleep. She could not keep her mind off of Silver's absurd appearance, and story. Everyone else believed him, so should she… right? Her gem glowed a light emerald green. That was a relief, she could trust him. But what about the future…could she be causing this herself… She waited but her crystal stayed inactive.

"Some help you are." She muttered angrily at it. Soon she could not stay awake and sleep over took her.


	9. Chapter 9: Seeking Information

**Seeking Information**

"Morning! Wake up!" Shivra and Rouge called through the trees and camp site were most everyone lay there sleeping still. They had a woken as first light and met up with each other waiting for sunrise to awaken everyone else.

"Come on Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Silver." They called. Rouge gave Shivra a malicious smile as they all rolled over away from the early sunrise.

"I could not agree more." Shivra said and lifted everyone up on ice. They all jumped away from the cold landing in the puddle of freezing water which had melted from the put out fire last night. While everyone else stood up Sonic yelled.

"Help! I'm drowning!" Amy looked so embarrassed as Rouge and Shivra began laughing hard at Sonic's expression. Silver levitated his friend out of the water and onto the grass. Sonic stood up apparently unembarrassed.

"We didn't ask for a wakeup call." Knuckles said crossing his arms in front of him.

"We were afraid if you drooled anymore Sonic might actually have drowned." Shivra said with an impeccable straight face before Rouge chuckled and Amy began to giggle, that just caused Shivra to laugh too. Sonic chuckled as Knuckles face turned as red as his fur.

"Hey calm down, you look like a…" Sonic stopped as Knuckles rounded on him.

"He looks like a tomato!" Amy shouted and the girls all started laughing again. Silver and Shadow turned around trying to hide a chuckle, while Sonic burst out laughing anyway.

Latter they were all inside one of Tails' space cruisers.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"We have to find the next Temple." Shivra said sitting beside Shadow as they looked up several old texts on a computer. Tails was in the Pilot's seat, Sonic running beneath them, and everyone else huddled behind Shivra and Shadow watching the large screens.

"No…No…No." Shadow continued as Shivra scrolled own a list of names of texts.

"How does he know this?" Silver asked.

"Eggman." Rouge replied. "How do you think I found out about it. Let me tell you stalking him and Shadow is not as easy as it would seem." Silver stared and the bat/cat before returning his attention to the screen. "Although it does help when Eggman tags everything with his signature mark." She said as a side remark. Shadow gave a deep chuckle. "Of course, mister pompous here knew I was there the whole time." She said. Shadow nodded. "It is just so sweet that you would not unveil me to Eggman." She said. Shadow stared blankly at the screen. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"What exactly are we looking for." Silver asked.

"A map, Eggman had found one in this list of. STOP!" Shadow shouted and tails glanced over. "That one." He said pointing to the third one from the top. Shivra opened it and a full scale map hugged the screen. "Exactly." He said. Shivra looked at the worn out map. Quickly printing it she laid it out and tried to recall anything. It was written in the same symbol and letters as the translation.

"Get me a pen." Shivra said and a levitated pen was soon at her eye level. "Thanks." She said smiling at Silver who briefly smiled back. "Okay…this is the Temple of Emotions." She said circling it. "I've been there, along with the temple of joy, hope, hate, and fear." She circled four other crudely drawn temples on the map. "We just visited the Temple of Sorrow." She said lightly circling it. "Next, the closest is…The temple of Courage." She put a star above it.

"Tails, ready for directions?" Shadow asked.

"Just tell me where to go." He said. Shivra stared at the map.

"Glacier pass." She muttered. Amy leaned over the map.

"Did you say Glacier Pass?" Amy asked darkly. Shivra nodded. Shadow relayed the point to Tails.

"At least it used to be Glacier pass…" Silver said, knowing what it was now.

"We'll have to pick up Sonic." Tails said conversationally. He reached Sonic on his communicator and told him where they were headed. There was a short pause…

"Alright, whatever it takes." Sonic said and the craft dove low as Sonic jumped aboard it.

"Magma mountain here we come." Tails said indifferently.

"He makes it sound like it's a good thing." Rouge said and Shivra stuttered back. Shadow caught her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She lied unconvincingly as her crystal turned blue. She quickly hurried from the cockpit and into the ships main hull.


	10. Chapter 10: The Tenple of Courage

**The Temple of Courage**

_*Authors Note*: Sorry this took so long to get up! With school and whatnot I've been busy. Hope you enjoy it._

Tails landed the Tornado GS in a cave mouth overlooking a steady flow of magma.

"That's some river." Rouge stated looking out over the red river. Shivra was plastered against the cave wall moving ever so carefully toward the caves belly.

"Hey Shivra! I would not go down there that's the vent of this volcano!" Tails yelled. Shivra instantly sprung up onto the air craft landing by Sonic.

"A little antsy aren't we." Sonic said with a laugh.

"Let's give you ice powers and see how you do." She grimaced.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of anything." Sonic said confidently.

*cough* "water" *cough* Knuckles choked out. Shivra began to chuckle as Sonic grimaced.

"Well at least I don't fawn over an Emerald and sleep all day." Sonic shot at Knuckles.

"And at least I don't get carried away and have an attached girlfriend." Knuckles shot back as tension rose.

"Excuse me?" Amy called from behind Knuckles a large hammer in her hands. "Who were we talking about?" She asked and Knuckles dropped his fighting stance turning away from Sonic and turning his back on Amy.

"At least I'm not a chicken." Sonic said quietly. A fist hit him in the head. He turned to face Shivra but she pointed at Amy who had her hammer held guiltily at him. "Sheesh what did you do that for!" He asked.

"You should not rally him up like that or you'll get into a fight." Amy said restlessly. Shivra turned away trying not to laugh. Knuckles stayed turned around shaking in a silent chuckle.

"Wait, so if this is not where the Temple entrance is, where is it?" Shadow asked.

"Up there." Tails said pointing up the face of the volcano.

"He's right, it is directly in the volcano, but not connected to any vents or funnels." Shivra said thankfully.

"So why did we not land up there?" Rouge asked.

"There's no room, in fact." Tails took off and was back within a minute. "There is only enough room for four people tops." He said. Shivra opened her mouth to say that she would not go…but she was the only way to get through.

"If all goes accordingly." Tails added. "Who ever goes should end up in this vent."

"Great!" Shivra said rolling her eyes. "Who goes?"

"Obviously you." Shadow said. "I'll stay the last one was enough for me." He finished.

"I'll go." Rouge added.

"I'm game." Sonic said.

"But Sonic!" Amy complained grabbing his wrist.

"Amy I'll be fine!" He said jerking away from her.

"One more." Tails said.

"I'll go." Silver said. "It should be interesting." He walked over to the mouth of the cave.

"Okay then, let's go." Shivra said jumping on a platform of ice and never looking back as she raced up the volcano's side. Rouge was behind her flying. Sonic rushed past her with a wink. And Silver was using Telekinesis to float a large rock that he was standing on up to the entrance. "Tails was right." Shivra said as they packed in together like sardines. Shivra reached out for a Topaz colored sliver of gem and grabbed hold of it. She brought it to her as the others jammed into her, the cave closing behind them.

"Hey watch it!" Rouge said in the cramped space. The door pas the gems pedestal burst open and they all fell through it.

"Hey!" Shivra yelled as they all toppled on top of her. As everyone else climbed off she carefully picked herself up and added the courage gem to her own crystal. "Wow." She said standing up quickly. "I like this one…I feel so bold." She said confidently. Silver and Rouge looked at each other. A doorway behind them opened and they jumped apart. Sonic raced through it followed by Shivra who had her chin held up high. Rouge and Silver felt the emotion creeping into themselves too as they confidently followed Shivra.

"Would you look at that…?" Rouge trailed off as they entered the next room. It was a small domed room with blackened walls that glowed with light.

"It looks like the sky." Silver said touching the rough volcanic wall. Rouge was busy examining the crystals.

"Diamonds!" She exclaimed and began tugging at a rather large diamond trying to force it out of the wall.

"Wait!" Rouge froze looking at Shivra. "Don't touch them… Something's wrong." Shivra glanced around.

"Don't be such a fraidy cat." Rouge said confidently pulling out a thin cut diamond. Shivra flinched and so did Sonic. "See nothing's happening." She said.

"Put it back…" Silver said slowly.

"Why…I…" Rouge turned to look at Silver who was gazing up at the cave ceiling which was shaking violently. "Alright…" She sighed and tried to put it back. "It won't fit." She said finally.

"Great…" Shivra rolled her eyes.

"We'd better get out of here!" Sonic said. They all began to run as the ceiling crashed behind them.

"There!" Shivra yelled. Up ahead were small rock platforms scattered across a deep canyon all held up by thin stalagmites.

"Really?" Rouge asked. Sonic reached the first one and stepped on it gingerly. It rocked violently and he looked down into the chasm below.

"It's not that bad." Sonic called. Rouge flew into the air across the vast canyon below. Shivra began an ice platform in front of her.

"Here!" She said stretching out her hand to Silver. He grabbed it and she took off in a flash and raced Sonic across as he jumped from one platform to another. Sonic made it across first.

"I win!" He yelled happily. The rocks falling behind them were now toppling into the vast darkness below on the other side of the chasm.

"You only won this time." Shivra said as Silver and she touched down.

"What a rush of adrenaline." Silver whispered slowly.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Shivra said.

"No it was fun." He said with a small smile.

"Guys…stop talking...we've got bigger problems." Rouge said looking ahead into a large room. They all looked in the same direction as Rouge noticing the large leopard type robot that was glaring at them.

"Come on…It'll be an adventure." Shivra said running ahead with the rest behind her.

The mechanical cat lifted its head and growled. Shivra took a defensive stance waiting…. The leopard crouched its tail twitching back and forth as if mocking her. Shivra jumped up high and the cat mimicked her. In a flurry they attacked each other and landed lightly on the ground. The leopard faltered slightly and Shivra took the opportunity to freeze its right flank. With a yelp it spun to face her. Shivra froze its left flank. It howled loudly and its front collapsed to the ground.

"Yes!" Shivra yelled jumping into the air.

"Nice." Sonic said as He Rouge and Silver walked to meet her.

A loud howl made them all spin around. The ice shattered and fragments hit the four adventurers. Silver and Rouge had been thrown against the back wall of the room from a particularly large shard of ice. Shivra had protected herself and Sonic had dogged them aimlessly. After the bombardment Shivra lowered her shield of ice and looked around.

"Where is…?" She began before a heavy claw hit her back. She was flung into the opposite wall next to the entrance to the room her crystals light wavering. Sonic ran at it as it slowly approached Shivra. The leopard waited for an opportune moment and hit Sonic up into the air. He landed with a loud _Thud! _The leopard pulled up a clawed paw and was about to bring it down on Shivra. Shivra flinched but never felt any impact. She opened her eyes and saw a giant rock on top of the destroyed machinery. Silver had used his telekinesis to crush the robotic cat. "Thanks." Shivra said shakily as Rouge helped her up.

"No problem." Silver said.

"Is Sonic okay?" Shivra asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rouge whispered in her ears and the blue hedgehog shouted for them to catch up.

"Come on, we better catch up before he get himself in trouble." Silver said.

"Sonic? Never!" Shivra said as the three of them walked into a newly opened passageway smiles on their faces.

"Hey we made it!" Sonic yelled. Rouge let out a huge sigh.

"Thank goodness!" Rouge said flying ahead. Shivra and Silver were the last to make it out into the vent. They heard a loud scraping as the passageway closed behind them. Shivra was the first in the GS ship.

"Let's go!" She yelled already inside.

"How'd it go?" Amy asked Rouge.

"Fine…I guess." Turning to walk into the aircraft she opened her right hand. Four large cut diamonds. "It was worth it." She muttered clutching the gems in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11: Ambush

**Ambush**

After everyone had boarded Tail flew the GS into the sky. Shivra sat in the co-pilots seat by Tails.

"So how do you fly this thing?" She asked reaching out to touch the mechanical panels.

"Careful." Tails warned. "Some of those are dangerous." In a flash Shivra's hand were back in her lap away from the many buttons and lights. "I didn't mean to scare you…" Tails said looking at her slightly panicked face. "Do you want to try to fly it?" He asked.

"Will anything explode…?" She asked.

"Only if you press on a missile trigger." He said.

"This thing has weapons?"

"Of course. Especially if Eggman is looking for us. We need all the firearms we can get against his robots and airships."

"So you think Eggman will find us up here?"

"Knowing Eggman it's only a matter of time."

"Oh…" Shivra looked out the window fervently for anything that would suggest Eggman's presence.

"So, you want to try to fly?" He asked her again.

"Sure." She said her gem glowing a light topaz color.

"Okay." He turned on autopilot and unbuckled his harness, Shivra did the same. After they had switched seats he showed her the stick controls and explained the steering. She tested everything he said.

"Cool." Shivra said.

"Now turn off the autopilot." He said.

"What?" Shivra said bluntly and he reached over and turned it off. Shivra braced herself.

"Relax." Tails said. She did so. "Now steer us a little to the left." She did so. "To the right." She did so again. "Good…you keep the ship steady and I'll go check on our next course." He unbuckled and stood up.

"Wait your leaving…what if…"

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Fine."

"Besides you've got it under control." He said

"Right." She muttered. He walked off into the ships main hull leaving the passage open just in case.

"Tails! Why aren't you flying the ship!" A few voices shouted together. It sounded like Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic.

"Shiva's got it under control." He said. Shivra smiled slightly.

"You sure?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course he's sure!" Shivra yelled over her shoulder.

"Right." Knuckles said faintly.

"Anyway…" Tails began. "Where is our next destination."

"The closest Temple is in crescent cave…If I'm translating this right." Shadow said. Shivra heard him scrawling on a piece of paper.

"Which Temple?" Shivra called.

"Well…D…De…Des…Desp…"

"Just finish translating it first." Knuckles said.

"You try reading a thousand year old text."Shadow snapped.

"I have before." Knuckles said coolly.

"Well I bet you've never had to…"

"Hold that thought!" Shivra yelled. A humongous space craft had just appeared in the sky. "We've got company."

"What!" Tails and Sonic yelled back. But then the monitors on their ship went dark and fizzled back to life to portray Eggman's ugly face.

"Him." Shivra said.

"How are my favorite enemies doing?" Eggman asked almost conversationally. Then he gave a ridiculous laugh. "Wait I already know. You're all about to be shot out of the sky."

"Shivra! Be as Evasive as possible!" Tails yelled running back to the cock pit.

"What!" Shivra yelled and then she saw two blinking red lights on a scanner in front of her. "What do I do?" The lights were coming from two different directions.

"Pull up!" Tails yelled. Shivra did so as two large missiles collided underneath them. "Now down!" Shivra followed his directions.

"Nice try, but you won't avoid these. Ta-ta." Eggman said and his image was erased from the screen.

"Where did he go?" Shivra asked.

"I don't know." Tails said now standing beside the pilot's seat.

Then it hit them. He was above them. Shivra looked up as the tip of his crafts nose poked out at the top of her vision. Shivra could only turn the craft in a loop as she heard the _screech _of a bomb coming directly from above. A hit. Shivra gasped as her body was thrown forward, but held back by the restraints. She heard Tails hit the back of the cockpit and some others tossed around in the hull. She opened her eyes and looked down at the controls. Her only hope would be to try and eject herself…but that would leave the rest stranded.

"Tails what should I do!" She yelled. No response. She turned around and saw he was knocked out against the wall. "Shoot!" She said. She grabbed the steering and tried to slow their crash landing. The ground had never come at her so fast. She swore she could here Eggman laughing in her head as she pressed every button she could reach to try and cushion the fall. The last thing she saw was a whirling view of the ground below before her world went black.


End file.
